


Lineage

by SeleneMoon



Series: Family: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is also twelve so he has mixed results, Aang wants to be THE BEST GRANDPA EVER!, Azula's hallucination is a little more complicated than it seems..., Bonding, Gen, Grandpa Aang, Grandpa Roku, Or trying to, Ursa Hallucination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: Aang works to bond with Azula, who is very resistant to his efforts, and Zuko, who isn't resistant so much as busy and overworked. Along the way he finds out certain things about his grandchildren that both breaks his heart and gives him hope.Sequel to Blood Relatives.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Roku & Azula (Avatar), Roku & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Family: Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854967
Comments: 91
Kudos: 244





	1. A Work in Progress

Kanna reread the letter from the Avatar, not quite able to believe what she was reading. A twelve year old was asking for her advice on how to bond with his grandchildren, especially his granddaughter, who did not like him. She had been expecting some strangeness from the moment Katara and Sokka pulled the airbender from the ice, but this innocent yet absurd inquiry was what had her blinking in disbelief.

Then had her laughing so hard her sides hurt and she fell over into the snow.

As soon as the sealskin scroll was delivered Aang snatched it, not even giving his usual shudder at the parchment. Pakku had rather pointedly ignored his letter by sending an update on Hona addressed to the Avatar and not mentioning his question at all (which was too bad because Zuko and Azula were about the same age Sokka and Katara were when he became their grandpa). He was relieved Gran-Gran hadn’t let him down. Katara and Sokka were closer to her anyway. She’d be way more useful!

Aang unrolled the scroll and read it excitedly. He snatched his own page (made of _plant fiber_ ) and started taking notes. Some of it applied, but other stuff didn’t. Aang couldn’t exactly make Zuko and Azula’s chores fun. They didn’t have any. (Though some of those meetings that Zuko had to run and the paperwork… Aang made a note to revisit it.) Gran-Gran recommended against spoiling them but gave tips for that too. Aang had to admit, he was the type to spoil them if he could. For now, Aang focused on things that they could do while Azula was in a cell. Non-flammable things.

Though that was really just the first step in this process. Azula remained convinced that he was a hallucination, despite his many protests to the contrary. He couldn’t seem to get through to her. If she didn’t believe he was real she wouldn’t believe that he was her great-grandfather, so he couldn’t tell her that yet. Her only other visitors were Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai. It turned out that she was also certain that Iroh and Mai were figments of her fractured mental state. Aang confirmed that they all had _in fact_ been to see her. Iroh was next to useless. While he didn’t seem happy that Azula thought he wasn’t real. He had accepted it as a new facet in their relationship and focused on talking to her and making her tea. Mai told Aang all the ways that she, Zuko, and Ty Lee had tried to convince Azula that she was there. It turned out that either Zuko or Ty Lee acknowledging her presence just made the princess believe that they were appeasing her and lead to shouting and flying blue sparks. Throwing knifes at Azula (Aang gasped) was useless because she simply thought her mind had concocted a new game for her. And the one time a knife had nicked Azula (Why were they throwing knives at his granddaughter?!) she decided that there was an assassin in her cell and she was seeing Mai instead of the assassin because they wielded similar weaponry. (She immediately attacked Mai after that ‘realization’.)

“Azula has always excelled at everything.” Mai concluded, straight-faced. “That includes self-delusion.”

Aang still hadn’t gone to Zuko or the rest of his friends for help. He didn’t want Zuko to know what he was doing until he had a stable relationship with Azula and he wasn’t really sure how the others would respond to him going to see her.

A sunbeam fell across Aang’s desk and he jolted. He was running late! He had to hurry if he was going to deliver Azula’s lunch! (Kanna advised always having a snack or treat ready when you saw your grandchildren. Aang had bigger plans for that but for now…)

Azula did not understand why she was hallucinating the Avatar. He wasn’t anyone to her. Not really, not like Mai or Iroh. He was prey: a pretty gift for her father and (at one time) her brother. And yet here he was again. Wide beaming grey eyes presenting her with a tray for lunch, with the addition of fire flakes her other meals lacked. (Either someone in the kitchens was mocking her or there was something else in the cup her mind had replaced with her brother’s favorite snack.)

“Are you staying?” She asked, bored, once he slid the food carefully into her cell.

“Of course!” The image of the boy bounced in place. “I want to get to know you better!”

“Since you’re in my head, you _already_ know me.” Azula rolled her eyes. The Avatar faltered, then forced a smile.

“Well, then how about I tell you about myself instead!” He offered. Azula leaned back, balancing the tray on her knees and beginning to eat. (Saving the supposed fire flakes for last.) She raised an eyebrow, an invitation to continue. Curious what kind of fantasies her brain might concoct.

She was more creative than she realized, judging by the nonsense about hopping llamas.

“My favorite play is _Escape to Spirit Island_.” Azula said unexpectedly, examining her nails for any trace of the fire flakes she’d just finished eating. Aang stumbled to a stop in his dramatic retelling of how he’d found Momo and beamed. It was the first time his granddaughter had volunteered something about herself!

“Really? I haven’t heard of that one!” He said.

“The Avatar wouldn’t have.” She said coolly. “Fire Lord Azulon had it commissioned for Zuko and I.”

“Wow! I didn’t know that you and Zuko got plays made just for you.” Aang tilted his head in interest. “What’s it about?”

“A brother and sister who are trapped and kept prisoner by the Avatar.” Aang pulled back, stung. “It turns out that they are actually spirits who the Avatar locked in human form.” She set aside her tray and leaned forward. “It took some clear inspiration from _Love Amongst the Dragons_ in that way.” She continued, bracing herself against her knees, her chained wrists clinking. “The children escape to one of the last remaining entrances to the Spirit World where they are greeted by their uncle and taken home.” She huffed. “Grandfather always favored Uncle over Father. I think that’s why he had the end written like that.”

“So you don’t know what happens after they go home?” Aang asked. Azula glanced at him and shook her head.

“Fire Lord Azulon had a second one commissioned for my birthday. It was going to be called _Return from Spirit Island_ but Father had it scrapped when he became Fire Lord.” Her hands tightened on her forearms. “Zuko found some of the notes. The sister was going to save her brother from the Earth King.” Aang swallowed.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to see it.” He said, honestly. She shrugged.

“Father was right, it was a frivolous thing.”

“Then… why did you tell me about it?” Aang asked.

“You seem to like frivolous things.” She answered. “And besides,” She smirked with a touch of malice. “I wanted to see if it would make you shut up.” Aang flushed. But despite that he was pleased. This had gone quite well. And he knew _exactly_ what he was going to track down for his next visit.

It couldn’t be too hard to find a copy of _Escape to Spirit Island_. Maybe she’d even let him read it to her! (Kanna said storytelling was excellent bonding time! Especially if it was bedtime stories!)

“Zuko! I got us tickets for _Love Amongst the Dragons_!” Zuko jolted upright, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek to find Aang standing in the doorway, disapproval clear on his face. “You were working!” He accused.

“No! I wasn’t!” Zuko instantly denied. “I was… journaling.” A puff of air snatched the page from his face. Zuko tried to grab it but it landed in Aang’s hands.

“That’s a lot of numbers for a _journal_ entry.” Aang said. Zuko plucked the page from his hands and quickly stuffed it in his desk drawer. “You know, if I tell Iroh about this, he’s going to take the desk.” Zuko rolled his eyes. Let him try it. Zuko could work from the bed or the nightstand. The desk was just more convenient.

“I’m fine, Aang.” He said.

“Uh huh.” Aang crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. “That’s why you were asleep on the desk?”

“I was just napping!” Zuko defended himself, though it had been wholly unintentional. “You people always want me to take naps.”

“Zuko, I’ve seen you go without sleep for three days straight without passing out at your desk!” Aang exclaimed. Zuko winced, that hadn’t exactly been his best moment. “And you expect me to believe this is _nothing_?!”

“Yes?” Zuko answered hopefully.

“Bed.” Aang pointed at the luxurious unmade monstrosity in the middle of the room.

“You can’t send me to bed.” Zuko argued. It was a token argument at best. If Aang told Iroh…

“Of course I can! Grandparents can set bedtimes!” Aang stomped his foot. Zuko blinked. This was not the reason he’d expected Aang to give him.

Zuko opened his mouth; rethought every argument he might have for reasons that Aang _couldn’t_ set his bedtime; and closed it before he could make the Avatar cry.

“Come on! Bed!” Aang began herding him to the bed. “I’ll read you a scroll!”

“I am sixteen, Aang. You are _not_ reading me a bedtime story.” Zuko objected, even as he allowed a blast of air to shove him into the fluffy comforters and pillows.

“You’re right. We can read it together.” Aang seemed _more_ excited by this idea so Zuko acquiesced with a sigh. Besides, it had been a while since he just sat and read a good story. Aang rushed away to pick out a scroll and Zuko remained in bed.

It was… weird, to have Aang as an actual part of his family. Yes, his friends were kind of like family, better than family in a lot of ways, but there was a certain confidence that came from _being_ family. A knowledge that there was always something that kept them together, even when they pushed each other away. A faint smile touched Zuko’s mouth. What was a burden with his father, a relief with his uncle, and a complicated twist of anger and hope with Azula was unexpectedly comforting when applied to Aang.

Aang woke up tucked carefully into Zuko’s bed, the scroll he had chosen set carefully on the night table. His grandson was nowhere to be seen. He scowled and crossed his arms. He’d fallen asleep first. He might be doing this ‘grandpa’ thing wrong.

“Do you have scales?”

“No.” Azula sounded bored, the opposite of what he was going for.

“Do you have fur?” Aang asked, trying to stay upbeat.

“No.” Azula rolled her eyes. Aang slumped.

“Are you Azula?”

“Yay. You got it.” She twirled her finger in a lackluster celebration.

“Okay, so no to guessing games.” Aang rubbed his temples, trying to think of what else he could suggest. Both of his grandchildren were being difficult about playing games. Zuko was too busy and tired. It was a struggle to get him to _sleep_ never mind play. Azula had plenty of time but lacked the interest. (Kanna said games were a great way to engage your grandchildren. Aang had been excited to try but most of the games were confiscated as “too flammable” or “too sharp” on his way in.) Aang crossed his arms, going through games in his mind for one that Azula would like. He dismissed one after another. Azula was flicking her fingers, lighting blue flames at the top and putting it out again. Aang watched her, trying to think of things that made her happy.

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Maybe it wasn’t the games. Maybe it was the content.

“Would you rather…” He began slowly. Azula’s bronze eyes flicked to him. “Rule Omashu or rule Ba Sing Se?” She blinked. Aang waited.

“Omashu.” She sat up.

“Me too! You can use the mail system as giant slides!” Aang grinned.

“I remember.” Azula smiled slowly. This was working!

“Okay, would you rather…” Aang rubbed his hands together. These didn’t come naturally to him but he could do it! “Lead an army or an elite team?”

“I think I proved that I can do with an elite team what others with an army failed to.” She smirked and Aang ignored the shiver that went up his spine.

“Right, my mistake. Um… Would you rather fight an earthbender or a waterbender?”

“Both!” She said with relish.

“Love the enthusiasm but you’ve got to pick one.” He reminded her. She pouted. Aang hadn’t realized she did that. Zuko didn’t pout. He sulked.

“Waterbender.” She said eventually.

“Would you rather have inhumanly powerful sight or hearing?” Aang asked, pulling away from dangerous questions a bit. Azula considered.

“Super hearing. So I’ll be able to listen in on everyone’s secrets!” Azula decided.

It wasn’t perfect. But Azula was at least engaged, and when Aang left the cell he knew a lot more about his granddaughter than before. It was a good thing, since he was getting closer to her, and a bad thing, since she was kind of scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play _Escape to Spirit Island_ and its sequel _Return from Spirit Island_ are totally just the original 1975 _Escape to Witch Mountain_ and _Return from Witch Mountain_ , which my mother grew up on and my sister and I basically watched on a loop when we were children. Since the brother and sister have the same age difference and the sister is shown to be slightly more powerful than the brother but the brother protects the sister; AND in the sequel the sister rescues her brother; it just seemed like the type of movie/play that Azula would have been into. (I think they are on Disney+ if you are interested. Also, that room that the millionaire gives them? YES.) 
> 
> Also, the sequel isn't as good as the first one. Just so you know... Azula isn't missing much. 
> 
> Azula is really making this difficult to write. Aang just wants to shower her with affection and Azula _isn't having it._ So, probably slow updates but I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about it! (Also, tell Azula to stop bullying her hallucination of the Avatar... She's not going to, but still!)


	2. Stress Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has a bit of a crisis. Zuko saves the day. And Aang's relationship with Azula takes one step forward and two steps back.

Zuko was irritable. There was nothing quite a frustrating as having to say the same thing over and over again while an Earth Kingdom official refused to acknowledge the explanation only for another Earth Kingdom official to say the _exact same thing_ and suddenly he gets it. He couldn’t even complain about attending the meeting because he’d been doing his best to convince Iroh and Katara (and the increasingly smothering Aang) that he was ready to get back to work for the past week. Any complaints was just inviting them to ‘suggest’ he wasn’t quite ready and _maybe_ he should rest more. It had taken three doctors and a letter from Yagoda just to get them to agree to light duty, he couldn’t risk that by showing any sign of weakness. Even if his advisor picking a fight with the obtuse Earth Kingdom official was starting to give him a headache.

Zuko frowned as he left the meeting room; multiple advisors vied for his attention, but what caught his eye was a young woman in an apron fluttering nervously in the hall, trying to approach him. The stains on her apron told him that she worked in the kitchens.

What could be so urgent in the kitchens that she would bypass her superiors and come straight to the Fire Lord? Zuko moved through the advisors, forcing them to reluctantly part before him, and came to stand before her. “Is there an issue?” He asked. She dropped into a low bow.

“Forgive my interruption, Fire Lord.” Her voice betrayed her anxiety. “Avatar Aang has taken over the kitchen.” Zuko suppressed a smile.

“I see. I’ll handle it.”

“Sir!” An advisor protested. “I really think you have other priorities at the moment!”

Zuko’s jaw set and he turned to the man slowly. “Preparations for supper should have begun over an hour ago.” He stated coldly. “So unless you would like the entire palace to go without an evening meal,” _Yourselves included._ “I suggest you adjust your view of my priorities.” The man wisely shut his mouth. The Fire Lord was the only one with any official authority over the Avatar, though it was tenuous at best. Really, Zuko didn’t think it was going to be a problem. Aang sometimes just didn’t notice when he was inconveniencing others. People didn’t want to tell the Avatar to stop doing something and Aang didn’t know if he wasn’t told.

Zuko left the advisors, accompanied by the relieved young woman.

The kitchen was a disaster and hovering next to the massive oven, skin and tattoos a shade paler from a heavy dusting of flour, was the Avatar. The boy looked positively manic, peering into the oven.

“Aang?” He called. Aang whipped around and beamed at him.

“Zuko!” He darted forward and seized his sleeve, tugging him forward and leaving a wrinkled, white handprint on the red silk. “I can’t quite remember the recipe but I think I’ve got it this time! I _have_ to have gotten it!” Zuko caught a glimpse of what was inside the oven and his heart clenched.

“Are those… Air Nomad fruit pies?” He asked, carefully. They looked like them but they also didn’t look (or smell) quite right…

Aang bobbed his head rapidly. “Monk Gyatso showed me his secret recipe but I only remember his secret, not the measurements from the original.” Aang’s grey eyes were filled with desperate energy tinged with panic. Zuko realized that the boy was freaking out. He couldn’t make his mentor’s secret recipe without access to the original… which he thought was lost.

Key word being _thought_.

“Aang,” Zuko put both hands on his shoulder. “I have someone who can help, but first I need you to breathe.”

“I am breathing! If I weren’t I’d be dead!” Aang’s words sped up as he spoke, his fist twisting in Zuko’s sleeve.

Zuko caught his other hand and pressed it flat against his chest, his own breathing falling into a familiar meditative pattern. Aang’s words died as he instinctively followed along. Once the vice grip on Zuko’s sleeve relaxed (though Aang didn’t let go completely), Zuko began to guide him out of the kitchens. He nodded at the staff who rushed in. Aang didn’t seem aware of anything but Zuko.

“I want Dekku here _now_.” Zuko muttered to one of his guards. “Ask my uncle where he is.” He didn’t take his golden eyes off Aang’s unfocused grey ones and swallowed. “And tell everyone that I won’t be in any more meetings today.”

Zuko brought Aang up to the apartments he’d had customized for his friends (apartments he honestly slept better in than his own rooms). Katara was the only one who was currently at the palace, insisting she needed to be there despite how well Zuko and Aang had recovered. Sokka had gone with Suki on her assignment with the Kyoshi Warriors. Toph was in Omashu (she said she was continuing her ongoing argument with King Bumi on who was the best earthbender, but Zuko had inadvertently received an invoice for an insane amount of chi enhancing tea that could not be imported to the Fire Nation and he suspected that she was going to mix it in his beverages when she got back).

Katara was reading when Zuko brought Aang into the shared living room. She dropped the scroll and rushed over. “What happened?!” Aang flinched, the most he’d reacted since Zuko got him breathing.

“He thinks he lost something. _But he hasn’t._ ” Zuko added forcefully. “Katara, can you get any meat out of your personal kitchen? We need to borrow it.”

“Yes. Of course.” Katara instantly agreed. “Do you need anything in there?” Zuko hesitated. He didn’t know the exact ingredient list but…

“Do you know if Aang has ever mentioned a good substitute for sky bison milk?” He asked remembering his cook’s frustration with that particular item.

She frowned. “He prefers walrus-yak milk in his tea.” She said slowly. “I’ve started bringing extra from the South Pole because he kept using it.

“You have some?”

“A jug and a half.” She said. “It’s all yours.” Zuko nodded, then startled as Aang leaned into him, resting his ear right above his heart. He rubbed his back awkwardly. Katara bit her lip, gazing at the pair in concern.

“Do you think reading Air Nomad stuff would help?” He whispered. She shook her head.

“We want him in the present, not the past.” She said. “I think he was reading a theatre scroll. I’ll go grab it.” Katara vanished down the hallway. A damp spot began to grow where Aang’s face was buried in Zuko’s chest.

Katara returned and unrolled the scroll. She began to read, doing her best with voices for the various characters (Zuko wished he was the one reading while she comforted Aang). Zuko almost recognized the dialogue. He frowned as he tried to remember where it was from.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that it was _Escape to Spirit Island_. In his defense, Katara’s reading was very different from the original actors’ portrayals. What a weird thing for Aang to be reading.

Aang had more or less recovered by the time the siblings in the story decided they had to run away. He wasn’t letting on though. He was snuggling with his grandson while Katara read to them. He was embarrassed about his meltdown, but… he was only _mostly_ recovered. It occasionally it hit him again, silent dry sobs causing shudders to run through his body and making Zuko tighten his hold. He _forgot the original recipe_. He’d never be able to make Gyatso’s fruit pies without that! And it was… gone. So, yes. He was milking it for cuddles with his loving but hug-resistant great-grandson.

Someone knocked at the door. “Nephew?” Zuko relaxed under him and Aang tried not to be jealous of Iroh.

“Come in, Uncle!” He called. The man opened the door. Aang looked up, blinking red, sore eyes at Iroh and the tall man with him while Zuko pushed him gently away. Aang refused to go far, leaning into Zuko’s side.

The man with Iroh bowed deeply to Zuko who scoffed. “You burned my fire flakes for three years, Dekku. Don’t bother pretending you respect me now.” To Aang’s (and Katara’s) surprise, the man rolled his eyes with a snort.

“I told you, they’re _supposed_ to be burnt, brat.” Katara gawked. “Not my fault the fancy smucks at the palace undercooked them.” Zuko smirked and Iroh smiled openly. “Whatdaya want me for? Finally sick of tiny portions and undercooked food?” The man sneered at the gourmet fare served to the brat he’d spent years trying to fatten up.

“Tui and La.” Katara whispered staring at him with stars in her eyes. “ _Finally_ someone understands why I needed my own kitchen.”

Aang felt Zuko swallow as he straightened. “Dekku, do you remember the recipe for Air Nomad fruit pie?” Aang sat up and stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes. Dekku softened, his gaze flicked to Aang.

“Course, I do.” He said. “You were a right terror about whether the ingredients from those recipes could be used to track an Air Nomadic Avatar.”

“You know how to make them?!” Aang flew across the room, sending hair and curtains tossing in his wake. His hands gripped the man’s forearms desperately. Most people might have been startled by an overpowered pre-teen suddenly in their space. But most people hadn’t had to deal with an angry thirteen year old prince who could breathe fire and didn’t understand why he kept trying to feed him.

“Yeah, kid.” He nodded. “I prefer the Western Air Temple variation but I know the Northern one too.” Aang’s eyes filled with tears and he hugged the cook. Dekku was admittedly less prepared for this, since Zuko just usually tried to buy him better pans and ingredients. Brat never did learn healthy displays of affection. “Fair warning, I never could quite perfect some of the parts that needed airbending.” He added. “Look forward to finally seeing how that works.”

“Thank you.” Aang whispered harshly.

“Course.” He patted Aang’s shoulder awkwardly. “Uh, also, if you’ve seen Helmsman Kyo, I think he swiped some of those recipes before the _Wani_ … um, you know.” He shrugged. “Kid loved it when I tried to recreate Air Nomadic cuisine. And I didn’t see my notes for them when I was leaving.” Zuko’s eyes flicked to Iroh. He sighed with an easy smile.

“I’ll find him.” He glanced at Aang and back at Zuko. His smile widened. “Have fun, nephew. I’m excited to taste what you make.”

“What?” Zuko pulled back in confusion. “I’m not making anything.”

“Of course you are!” Aang turned to him. “I need to teach you Gyatso’s secret recipe!”

Azula sighed when the Avatar walked into the room with something poorly hidden behind his back. “I thought I was through with you.” She complained. He hadn’t appeared yesterday and so she’d assumed that that hallucination had run it’s course and would either leave her be or move on to something more interesting. The Avatar faltered.

“Right, I’m sorry I missed yesterday.” He glanced away. “I had a little bit of a… anyway, Zuko helped me out.” Azula huffed and rolled her eyes. “And I made you _this!_ ” The Avatar beamed pulling a… something from behind his back and presenting it to her. It smelled sweet and her mouth instantly started watering.

Why was her hallucination trying to feed her? And _what_ was it trying to feed her? Azula looked at the oddly shaped… cake? pie? with the high peaked bright blue topping. The false Avatar leaned forward, large eyes practically sparkling.

“You should thank him, Azula.”

“Be quiet, Mother.” Azula snapped without looking at her. The Avatar blinked and glanced around the way he did every time. None of the hallucinations could see each other (except her mother, she could see the others so she could lecture her about how she treated them). “What is… _that_?” Azula asked.

“It’s a fruit pie!” The Avatar bounced in place making the fluffy topping quiver. “I made you blueberry! I wasn’t sure what your favorite fruit was but Iroh said that you liked blueberry flavor in your tea so I thought it was the best choice.” He leaned forward, holding the dessert out to her. “Plus, it’s blue! Like your fire!” Azula considered flambéing the treat right there. But… it wasn’t like it was real food. She could enjoy it without forgoing dessert tonight.

It smelled really good.

Her eyes narrowed. “What do you want for it?” She asked, suspiciously. The Avatar blinked innocently at her.

“Um… to share something important to me with you?” He said. She snorted. “No, really! Monk Gyatso taught me the trick to making the best fruit pies. I’ll teach you some day just like I taught Zuko yesterday.” He smiled slightly. “He’s not great at baking, but neither is Katara! Even though they both can cook. Isn’t that weird?”

“Not really.” Azula contemplated the fruit pie. “Zuzu isn’t exact. But he’s… _decent_ at improvisation.” She huffed. “Uncle Iroh told me that you have to measure to bake but it didn’t matter as much in cooking.” It was related to some proverb she couldn’t recall. He had also told her that she would be good at baking. Which was annoying because why would she ever bake? For that matter, why was the _Fire Lord_ baking? Just more evidence this was a hallucination. Zuko didn’t have time to bake. Even if he did, it was servant’s work and he shouldn’t be doing it.

“Well, he’s not wrong!” The Avatar chuckled. “You should have seen some of the disasters I turned out before Dekku showed up with the recipe.” He proffered the pie through the little opening for her food. “But this batch turned out _great_. I promise!”

Promises meant nothing. She resisted the urge to throw the pie right back into his face.

Then she wondered why she was resisting.

With an upward swipe, she flipped the fruit pie out of the hallucination’s loose grip and up towards his face. The bars stopped most of the pie from connected but the boy was splattered with blue whipped cream and bits of crust and filling. Azula smirked as he blinked at her a few times.

And was immediately taken aback when he burst out laughing. “I didn’t know you were funny!” Aang exclaimed. He wiped the remains of the fruit pie from his face and started eating it. “Gyatso used to do that all the time! And he taught me the best ways to launch pies off balconies on to people below!” Azula tilted her head. Her mother smiled softly at the boy’s reaction. “We should do that some time!” Aang bounced in place.

“Please don’t.” Her mother actually tried to talk to the Avatar as Azula’s mouth curved.

“I’ll tell them it was your idea.” Azula said, as if she’d actually get a chance to do it. As if she was going to see the outside of this cell without the company of her brother, who tried to get her into the sun.

“Of course you will, it _is_ my idea.” The Avatar beamed. The pie tin lost its grip on the bars and fell with a clang. “Are you going to eat that?” The boy asked, pointing. Azula raised an eyebrow.

“Knock yourself out.” She said flatly. Nudging it towards the bars with her foot. _Literally_. She mentally added to see if he’d react to her thoughts. He didn’t. Just fitted the tin between the bars and started snacking on the crushed remains.

“I can’t wait to teach you the secret recipe!” He enthused, still covered in pie bits. He continued to talk about baking, meandering between stories as he snacked on the remains of her treat. Azula settled, letting her mind wander and only occasionally tuning into what the hallucination of the Avatar was saying.

“You aren’t even the member of your team I expected to see.” Azula interrupted him while he was telling her about how Gyatso had once made a pie big enough for Aang to hide in and jump out to scare the abbot. She was examining him with a certain perplexed air. Aang blinked at her.

“Well then, who were you expecting?” Aang asked, accepting the change in topic. Maybe he could convince them to come along.

“The waterbender.” Azula said. “I hate her the most.” Okay, maybe not.

“Who do you _want_ to see?” Aang revised. “Anyone?” Azula’s eyes went distant.

“Anyone…” She muttered. Aang nodded but it was like she couldn’t see him anymore. After a moment she squeezed her eyes shut and her breathing took on a deliberate quality. Aang watched her curiously.

Eventually, she opened one bronze eye. When it landed on Aang she instantly scowled. She turned her head both eyes wide and apparently didn’t find what, or who, she was looking for. “Azula…?” Aang began.

“What? Too good to be a hallucination?” She demanded of the empty air, clearly not speaking to Aang. “The Avatar’s here, but no, the great and mighty Prince, can’t be bothered.”

“Uh, I really am here.” Aang felt the need to point out weakly.

“What do you mean that’s not how it works, Mother?!” Azula yelled at the corner behind Aang. “If you aren’t going to be helpful then _go away!_ ” A burst of blue flame billowed past Aang into the empty corner. Aang scrambled back, but Azula was staring around the cell wide eyes and angry. “Where are you?!” She shouted, turning in a circle. “Why haven’t you come?! I’ve seen everyone else who matters besides Father!” Her shoulders were shaking with emotion. Between the bars, the fire, and her conviction that he wasn’t even real Aang couldn’t do a thing to help her. “Where are you?!” She screamed again. Blue fire erupted from her hands. He should go… “Stop ignoring me!”

Aang slipped away, but as the heavy door closed he heard one last anguished scream. “ _I hate you, Lu Ten!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... There are lots of things that I cook but I double check the recipe before I start even if I don't stick to the recipe. That is much more important when baking. Baking is _hard_. That said, if you think I didn't look up an Air Nomadic fruit pie recipe to make, you'd be wrong! 
> 
> [Air Nomad Fruit Pie Recipe](https://www.thestarvingchefblog.com/2015/08/fruit-pies-avatar-last-airbender-recipes.html)
> 
> So, if you've read my [5 times Zuko called the Avatar Grandpa…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235175/chapters/63854815) story, you'll know I have apartments for the GAang in the Caldera Palace. These take place in different universes, but I really liked my ideas for those apartments so I'm keeping them because I can!
> 
> Thanks for reading! OH! And credit to [LJF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF) for reframing my thoughts on [Azula's relationship with Lu Ten](https://ljf613.tumblr.com/post/634883130847789057/to-all-the-azula-stans-out-there-you-ever-think).


End file.
